Sorrowful and Loving
by LuminousLumi
Summary: Yui is a young eevee who has lived in a small pokemon village in Kalos, surrounded by pokemon who don't care. When she decides to run away, her only friend Lucinda goes with her. Will the two be okay? Can they make it on their own?... But most of all, Will they find. others that can ever care about them too?
1. Chapter One The Decision

Hi my kittens! So, this is what I decided to write instead, this is also for my Language Arts teacher...This is my first try on a fanfic like this...so I hope I do alright... :3

* * *

Chapter one - The Decision

They said I could do whatever I wanted in life, they said I could be whatever I wanted to be. It was all a _lie_. A lie to get me out of their fur as fast as they could. I found that out too late and now it's my fault. Was I not all they wanted? Did they find someone better than me, or was I too much after my older siblings before me? Possibly all, at least most. They did not understand, they did not believe, they only tolerate. I raised myself for they were rarely there. But what was I to do? A young Eevee could not fend for herself alone in the big, wide world… I could not get them to care, to worry, to love, anything… That is why I decided I would run away from them when I was old enough, there was nothing else I could do.

My 'best friend' met me at the forest entrance, tears stinging her beautiful silver-honey brown eye of that of a shiny Eevee… It stung to see this, I had known her for so long, yet I never learned to trust her, I messed up when I chose not to and I learned at that moment when she piped up, her small childish voice a high squeak while cracking, "Yui… Please don't leave! Not without me, don't leave me… I'll be lonely and won't have a friend anymore… I'd miss you…" The sound of her voice and her words made me want to cry too, I wasn't being fair but, I was scared she might get hurt if I brought her with me and…

"Your parents though… Lucinda, they'd miss you, we don't need to worry them… You'd be safer here…" My honey brown eyes welled up at my words and at her expression that looked like I had just spat venom at her that hurt so bad. Lucinda whimpered, "I don't care about them right now… Yu-chan, you're like my oneesan… I need you as much as my parents… but, I would fare better if I went with you… I don't want to be cooped up anymore, relying on others for everything because they make me due to the fact I'm so… 'special,'" Lucinda ranted. I smiled wistfully as her last comment and looked down at my paws.

"You are special Lulu,"–that was my nickname for her as Yu was her for me—"Not because you're a shiny but because you're you… Just being yourself makes you more special than you think you are and you should be proud of who you are, okay?" I asked my little companion. She nodded repeatedly as though at first, It was all she could do then she asked me, looking at me, meaning she had to crouch a little and look up at my hanging head, "Please Yu-chan, let me go with you. Pretty, Pretty Please with an Oran berry on top!?" My Arceus, at anyone else I would be mad at for saying that line, but she was so adorable and looked so hopeful that I had to small the lump that had formed in my throat. How could I say no to her?

I sighed, replying, "Aright Lucinda, you can go-" she started jumping around before I could finish, "-you may go on one condition." I held back a small laugh when she stopped jumping around to look at me curiously, showing me she was all eyes and ears. "…Never make that face again," I told her as I brought my head up to look at her fully. She giggled, "Yes Ma'am," She said, saluting to me as though she was one of those pokemon who go out to fight for their residents of their region, I think she got it from her father, but it made her look a thousand times more adorable and this time I couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Alright Lulu, I want you to go pack. We'll leave at midnight, don't get caught, wait till your parents are asleep, got it?" I explained to her and she nodded her head vigorously. "Got'cha!" She said happily and dashed off towards our homes and I smiled, my heart heavily beating in my chest because she was so young but happily wanted to go with me, she had never wronged me, there was no reason not to trust her… S _he's not your family Yui, she different… Different indeed. I have nothing to fear except for one of us possibly getting hurt… But, I must, I HAVE to protect Lucinda…_

I did not know when I had fallen asleep, when I got under the large Oak tree, but I did because I woke to a paw poking my nose repeatedly. "Yu. Yu. Yu. Yu~ YuuuuYuuuu~!" A cheerful voice rang into my head. YuYu… I dreaded that nickname and only one ever got away with that name besides my parents. I groaned at being woke up and opened my honey brown orbs to be met with the silverish-white face of my best friend which a glow was radiated from the moon onto her face that made her look like a goddess. Lucinda grinned, "Morning, sleepyhead!" She said cheerfully which made me smile sleepily and wipe the vexing crust of sleep that embedded around my eyes as I slept with my paw. I shivered as a cool breeze found it's way under my fur. "Is it midnight alright…?" I asked, hoping she'd say ' _No, I just woke you up because I thought it would be fun, you can go back to sleep.'_ But, the answer I really got wasn't what I hoped for…

"Yes, let's hurry! I can't wait to start!" She told me excitedly, her tail wagging quickly out of excitement and happiness as well as possible eagerness. I sighed and stood, having no choice. "Alright, alright. We're going Lulu, you just got to calm down," I told her and amazingly, she did. I smiled to myself about this, she was a good girl… I grabbed up my leather satchel and put it around my neck, positioning it so it would be more comfortable to walk with. "Where are we heading?" She asked me… I nearly faceplanted into the ground below. _Curses, I forgot to think about a location to go!_

"U-um… I was thinking maybe… west!" I stammered and she tilted her head, "Why west?" She asked curiously. I bit my lip and them said, "The cities are that way, I was thinking… Um… That maybe it would be nice to see what a human city is like since we've always been cooped up in a village of pokemon," I explained to her. [ _Arceus, please do not let her think of me as weird after this.]_ I saw her eyes brighten up as she beamed. I felt the feeling of relief spread throughout every muscle and bone on my body as she told me, "That sounds wonderful! Let's go, let's go!" I laughed at her enthusiasm and nodded, "Alright," I said and headed towards the west part of the forest, towards my new life, a new adventure, and more than I could have comprehended at that time, Lucinda close on my heels.

I thought nothing would happen, that everything would be okay… If only I would have know everything I know now, if only we had not of been so naïve at the time, maybe everything WOULD have been fine… _Nice Pokemon are not always good pokemon, they can be nice but that does not mean the care, does not mean they will help you in a tight situation. In this world you are either liked or not likes, you have no choice, no fate on what happens. Learn to fend for yourself before it's too late._

* * *

Hi~ So, what did you think? Sorry if it's kinda short...I dun wanna give away too much~ Adios~!


	2. Chapter Two Westward of Ambushes

Hi guys! So, I actually finished this yesterday...but I wasn't able to upload. Anyways ^^ I'd like to thank everyone for the positive feedback and I hope anything that wasn't quite clear in the last chapter becomes clear here! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two ~ Westward of Ambushes

We had only been walking for maybe a good twenty-five minutes but during this time I swore I felt the sensation of being watched, not by just one or two pairs of eyes but a whole pack, possibly six or seven total and it scared me. There were rumors of the forest at night, the strange pokemon the inhabited it throughout moonshine, the bloody thirst creatures that drank little pokemon's blood for breakfast or the creatures who killed from the fun of it. That was why the forest entrance was uninhabited by the village pokemon, they feared that forest and the night creatures.

I had tried to push this fear to the back of my mind, the back of my gut, the back of my feelings, but I knew they were there, and Lucinda made it worse when she piped up, whispering, "Yu-chan… I'm scared, It's dark… And it feels like someone's out there…" It was unsettling to know that I was not the only one who felt the eyes, who felt the fear but, it was reassuring that I knew I had not been going crazy because of all this. "What do you think it is…?" She asked quietly and I shook my head, for I had no answer to give. I felt bad when she looked anxiously around, seemingly more afraid then if I might have at least guess.

I was not sure how to make her feel better, nor could I find a way to shake off the feeling of fear so I could feel better. I ushered her closer and she came up beside me, her silver-white shoulder fur brushing mine as we walked side by side. I tried to think of something that would calm her down and make me stop thinking of being watched, even if it was only for a short while. I went through stories and songs in my head and the song my mother use to sing to me when I was really little came to me, so I began to sing for her,

" _Your fingertips across my skin_

 _The palm trees swaying in the wind_

 _Images_

 _You sang me Spanish lullabies_

 _The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

 _Clever trick_

 _I never want to see you unhappy_

 _I thought you'd want the same for me_

 _Goodbye, my almost lover_

 _Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

 _I'm trying not think about you_

 _Can't you just let me be?_

 _So long, my luckless romance_

 _My back is turned on you_

 _I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

 _Almost lovers always do_

 _We walked along a crowded street_

 _You took my hand and danced with me_

 _Images_

 _And when you left you kissed my lips_

 _You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no_

 _I never want to see you unhappy_

 _I thought you'd want the same for me_

 _Goodbye, my almost lover_

 _Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

 _I'm trying not to think about you_

 _Can't you just let me be?_

 _So long, my luckless romance_

 _My back is turned on you_

 _I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

 _Almost lovers always do_

 _I cannot go to the ocean_

 _I cannot drive the streets at night_

 _I cannot wake up in the morning_

 _Without you on my mind_

 _Now you're gone and I'm haunted_

 _And I bet you are just fine_

 _Did I make it that easy_

 _To walk right in and out of my life?_

 _Goodbye, my almost lover_

 _Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

 _I'm trying not to think about you_

 _Can't you just let me be?_

 _So long, my luckless romance_

 _My back is turned on you_

 _I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

 _Almost lovers always do…_ "

As my song drew to an end Lucinda looked more relaxed, leaning on me slightly. I was gracious for the small amount of her body heat I got for the night was forbiddingly cold. I smiled to myself about this, willing myself not to think of my mother, father and my older siblings who had left home when I was super young. We continued out trek for a little while in silence, not an uncomfortable one but, one that was so thick a knife could probably slice through it with ease.

I knew it had been coming though, yet it was still a surprise to hear growling, first low and quiet but it soon started increasing in sound and more seemed to be adding to it. This set Lucinda on edge again and she pressed up closer to me. I looked around, trying to spot who or WHAT was there. At first there was nothing but faint outlines of trees and bushes that glowed only slightly from what little glow this deep of the forest got from the moon. Then I saw it, pairs of deep red eyes staring, watching…waiting. I shuddered lightly at the sight, there were probably six pairs of eyes in all and they were surrounding us. I growled back the best I could, determined to keep Lucinda away from harm.

One of them lunged and I stumbled out of the way, getting a light cut on my ear where I didn't move in time, dragging Lucinda with me. I saw the figure's silhouette in the pale, dim moonlight, the best I could pinpoint was a pack of hungry Mightyena out for a snack. I heard Lucinda whimper softly and wished I could help her, but right now, there was nothing I could do… I turned to the pokemon that lunged at me and swiped as viciously as I could. My paw came in contact with it's nose and it let out a howl… Not good, I heard the growling again, much more aggressive this time, now they were closing in on us… Curses…

Lucinda's silver-honey brown eyes asked, _'What are we to do?'_ The best answer I could give her was lunging forward at the closest Mightyena and sank my teeth into it's bitter flesh. It shook itself to rid me from it but I held on, unwilling to let go. Lucinda looked startled at first but she got the point and did the same, this Mightyena tried to swipe at her first though, so she had to back away, or more like stumble back. It lunged for Lucinda and at that moment I unlatched myself from the Mightyena I had a hold on and dashed for the other, cutting it's muzzle real good from a side swipe. I got a little bit of the sticky red liquid on my paws but right then, all I wanted was to survive, for Lucinda to survive. The Mightyena fell back. Then I heard a snarl then ended in a whimpered, I spun around to barely see a Mightyena retreating.

Another Mightyena went to attack me from the side and I jumped, It's claws scrapping my side before I jumped onto it's back and took a mouthful of Mightyena ear, biting down as hard as I could. It howled and I dug my claws into it's back, feeling the liquid again and it practically whined in pain. It started shaking, trying to throw me off, ANYTHING. I held on but slowly I was losing my grip. My claws still were not grown well, that was probably why… I tried to dig my claws deeper but it was futile, I lost my grip and went flying. I heard a high pitched scream, _Lulu…_ At that moment my body slammed hard into a tree and I became dizzy. I did not hear any cracks but ARCEUS did it HURT.

I felt myself wanting to go to sleep… I also heard someone screaming a name I could not comprehend anymore. Slowly I started to into unconsciousness to the point my mind could not comprehend the snarl, the cries, whimpers and howls of pain or the retreating footsteps… And it could not comprehend the voice screaming _wake up!_ and _don't leave me, Yu!_ Soon… I could not hear a sound and everything went black, pitch black.

I did not remember what happened but when I woke up, my head _throbbed_ painfully, my side stung and my ear just felt… weird. When I tried to open my eyes, the sudden light was blinding and it made my throbbing head feel like it was going to burst. I groaned at the sudden pain and then felt something moist being applied to my head. It was cold and make me shudder for the fact it was still cold out like last night, possibly more bitter then the night. I tried to open my eyes again only to be met with the childish silver-honey brown eyes of Lucinda's clouded with worry. She smiled at the sight of me opening my eyes.

"Good Morning…" She said so soft that her voice seems so foreign to me, I never knew she could be like that. "W-what…?" I felt dizzy and the fact everything had a pale green glow from the thick leaves that cast the glow because of the sunlight outside the thick forest did NOT help. "You were knocked into a tree last night… I thought it was going to end badly… And then he showed up," she explained and pointed to a sleeping Umbreon that lay across from my tree. _Who in the Distortion World was HE!?_ I did not actually bother asking though.

"Oh…" Was all I said and she frowned, even with the frown she still was like a goddess to me. "Is that all you're going to say?" she asked and I nodded, closing my eyes again, mumbling something. I did not see, but she blinked, "Did you say something?" she asked me. I replied, "Yes… Come here and lay down, It's freaking cold…" She did as she was told, snuggling up to me and I smiled at the warmth, or smiled the best I could at that. The pain was still there and did it HURT. I wish it would go away, but it was my fault they were there in the first place.

I yawned, still tired after last night. Yet, as I fell asleep I knew it was a bad idea. _Sleep now… Worry later._ Even though I told myself everything would be all right I just knew they wouldn't be. Nothing ever was. _**Wants**_ _and_ _ **Needs**_ _are two different things. When you_ _ **want**_ _something, you do not necessarily need it, you just lead yourself into believing you do._ _ **Needs**_ _are something you cannot live without, such as food and water. Do not let your_ _ **wants**_ _cloud the things you really_ _ **need**_ _or It may not always end well._

* * *

Okay! That's the end of chapter two! I hope you enjoyed :3. I dont own the song! Here's the song if anyone wants it: watch?v=kkLbTZbmJk4


End file.
